Lindsay and Tyler
.]]This article focuses on the interactions between Lindsay and Tyler. Overview In Total Drama Island, they met in the very first episode of the season. Their relationship bloomed quickly, and they became the first couple to be formed on the show, as well as the first to be separated. In Total Drama Action, they do not interact much, due to Tyler not being in the competition, but Lindsay still remembers she is in a romantic relationship with Tyler. As a running joke, Lindsay constantly mentions Tyler (often getting his name wrong) and suggests that he helps out in the challenges, only for someone else to remind her that he's not in the game anymore. In Total Drama World Tour, Lindsay still has a hard time even remembering who Tyler is, even though Tyler is in the competition this time. Lindsay keeps on forgetting Tyler's name and thought he is someone else. Despite this, Lindsay knows she has a boyfriend, but thinks that he is not coming back. However, in Slap Slap Revolution, she finally remembers him, allowing their relationship to continue. However, it does not last long, as Lindsay is eliminated two episodes later in Can't Help Falling in Louvre. Tyler still thinks about Lindsay after she is eliminated, and remains loyal to her (despite Courtney's flirting). The two of them are eventually reunited once more, and this time, Lindsay still remembers him, and they continue their relationship. Total Drama Island Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 Tyler and Lindsay first meet each other when Lindsay begins to scream in fear of a cockroach in her cabin, which Duncan kills using a hatchet. Tyler leans in and tells her to let him know if she ever sees another cockroach again, adding that he could've done what Duncan did. This phrase is commonly used throughout the rest of the series, as Tyler would like Lindsay to like him more than she does already. Lindsay smiles and makes her big puppy-dog eyes in response, to which Duncan responds by rolling his eyes and muttering that girls like Lindsay "always go for the jocks." Tyler and Lindsay are also shown standing next to each other in the lunch queue the scene after and she was actually looking at him. Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 When Courtney suggests voting Tyler off after the Killer Bass lose the first challenge, Lindsay, overhearing this from the Screaming Gophers table, stands up to scream in protest of the suggestion. Her team stares at Lindsay, so she hastily covers up her emotional outburst by explaining that this was due to there being no salt at the table. Tyler smiled quickly when Lindsay objected, but his smile fades once she starts saying that it was just because of the lack of salt. The Big Sleep Heather initiates the first Total Drama Island alliance and recruits Lindsay and Beth into said alliance. Lindsay turns around in Tyler's direction after she is told the process and confides in her new alliance-mates that she finds Tyler to be really cute. Heather then forbids her to date him with the reasoning that it is against the alliance rules to become involved with someone from the opposing team. Lindsay is left by herself, looking sad. Tyler then looks over at her and waves with a smile. Lindsay smiles back and later justifies in the confessional that although Heather said she couldn't date him, she never said she couldn't like him. Dodgebrawl When Lindsay gets out in the dodgeball game and walks back to the benches, Tyler waves at her and she waves back until it catches the attention of Heather, who intentionally throws a ball at Tyler. Later, Tyler hits Lindsay in the face with a dodgeball by accident. Upon noticing, he screams out and runs to help her up. When she recovers, he tells her that she still looks great (even though her face is greatly bruised) and then asks Lindsay if she wants to go for a walk. She agrees, and the two disappear for the rest of the challenge. When Heather later comes to find them, she catches them under the dock by Lindsay's giggling. Since then, they had been meeting in secret because Heather didn't want Lindsay seeing Tyler and Courtney didn't want Tyler seeing Lindsay. At this point, both teams were afraid that Tyler and Lindsay would give away each others' team's weaknesses, giving the opposing team the upper hand. Lindsay would commonly bail on her alliance duties to be with Tyler, despite Heather's objections. Not Quite Famous Lindsay blows Tyler a kiss across the stands. Tyler catches it and winks at her. Lindsay smiles and points affectionately to him, but notices that Heather has been glaring at her, so she nervously puts her hands behind her back. Later on, Lindsay is assigned to watch Gwen to make sure she isn't up to something. Lindsay becomes bored with her task very quickly and through the binoculars, sees Tyler, who is being constricted by a yo-yo. She takes special attention to his butt. Eventually, Lindsay pursues Tyler and they somehow end up being tied up together, making out in the bathroom where Heather and Courtney aren't looking. .]] Later that day, Bridgette attempts to handstand for twenty minutes, but her stomach becomes uneasy and she begins to barf everywhere. She then slips and lands in Tyler's arms. Lindsay runs in from the side and yells at Bridgette to "puke on her own boyfriend," obviously jealous at the scene even though there were no romantic implications whatsoever between Bridgette and Tyler. Although she is caught by Heather in the act, Lindsay quickly amends her previous statement by claiming that she never even said the word "boyfriend." Phobia Factor When Tyler is voted off, Lindsay doesn't take it as hard as most couples did. All she did was blow him a kiss, then she accidentally messed up his name, calling him Taylor before quickly correcting herself. Haute Camp-ture When Lindsay is voted off the island and goes to Playa Des Losers, they continue their relationship again. Tyler is seen with Lindsay sitting on his lap at the beginning of the episode, while they are being interviewed by Chris. Lindsay talks about how it's great to be with Tyler again, they kiss, though she's still confused to which camper is Tyler. Later, when the eliminated campers are sitting together by the pool to vote off someone, they are seen holding hands. The Very Last Episode, Really! In a wide-screen shot of everyone celebrating Owen's win, Lindsay and Tyler can be seen kissing and smiling at each other in the background. When everyone waits for Chris to give Owen the last marshmallow, Lindsay and Tyler can be seen smiling at each other. Also in Gwen's ending, Lindsay cries on Beth while Tyler unhappily watches Lindsay. Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island In the special, Lindsay and Tyler are one of the couples (others being Izzy and Owen and Harold and Leshawna) not to pair up with each other whether it be by themselves or with someone else. While they do not interact, at the beginning Tyler nearly drowns in the pool in front of Lindsay, yet DJ is the one to try and save him. However, Tyler ends up saving DJ instead. It is possible Tyler was trying to get Lindsay's attention. Total Drama Action Riot On Set Throughout the episode, Lindsay mentions Tyler. First, she tells Trent to choose him for their team, and then later, suggesting getting Tyler to help move the trailer up the hill. Both times, she is reminded by the other contestants, much to her dismay, that he is not in the game. Beach Blanket Bogus Lindsay once again gets excited when she thinks Beth mentions Tyler, but when learning that he is once again not in the game, she believes she has a "dental" (though she means mental) block on the subject. The Aftermath: I Tyler is now a regular guest on Total Drama Action Aftermath, Total Drama Action's new talk show segment. When co-host Geoff notes his presence, he jokes that someone should tell Lindsay of her boyfriend's whereabouts. One Million Bucks, B.C. Lindsay mentions Tyler while brushing her hair, though she once again called him by the wrong name, calling him Tyson. Rock n' Rule Lindsay hopes Tyler is returning, even though she is satisfied with Owen. She also gets Tyler's name right for the first time since Beach Blanket Bogus. Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special Lindsay and Tyler tried to high-five each other in celebration when they passed the "Total Drama Dirtbags" bus; however, they miss, leading to them accidentally smacking each others' foreheads. Both Lindsay and Tyler qualify for the next season. Total Drama World Tour Opening sequence Lindsay is shown staring at a photo of Tyler, looking confused, but then throws down the picture and runs away when she sees a polar bear. Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 Although she is still with Tyler, Lindsay is shown to be attracted to the new guy, Alejandro. While Chris is showing the contestants first class seats, Alejandro happily flirts with Lindsay. Tyler sadly watches them, and tells DJ that "Lindsay's supposed to like me!" suddenly getting protective of Lindsay. Tyler then calls out to Lindsay and tells her he can do a handspring, then fails miserably. Lindsay feels sorry for him, until she accidentally calls him Alejandro (probably because she finds Alejandro attractive and is talking to him at the time). Later, Tyler follows Lindsay to the pyramid, but starts to regret not going with the others and going under the pyramid. Lindsay tells Tyler that Alejandro's doing alright and looks like a cute mountain goat. Tyler tries to impress her, saying he can be a goat, but Alejandro helps Lindsay and Bridgette get to the top of the pyramid. Tyler looks really upset and attempts to follow, calling for Lindsay to wait, but fails to follow them because he fell down the pyramid, due to being stung by a scorpion, then knocked down by Bridgette later on. The two of them ended up on different teams, with Lindsay in Team Victory and Tyler in Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan When Chris calls all constants to the "Common Area,” Tyler is seen sitting next to Lindsay and whispers to her that it must be a reward challenge because two people were eliminated last time. Lindsay replies saying she hopes it's a reward, then tells him how she hopes it's candy, or shoes, or shoes'' made of candy. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better At the beginning, Tyler follows Lindsay off the plane into the snow. A little later on, during the first part of the challenge, Tyler begins to get annoyed with Lindsay forgetting who he is and even calling him "Noah,” Tyler then tries to correct her, telling her "I'm Tyler''" to which she replies "No, I'm Lindsay!" thinking that he's gotten her name wrong. The camera zooms in to show how upset Tyler is by this. In Tyler's confessional, it's notable that he says "worst of all" on the plane flight Lindsay called him Noah, showing Lindsay matters to him more than the fact he doesn't have many fans. He then adds he's "got to make her see me!”. Lindsay comes into Tyler's confessional at the end calling him Noah a second time. Broadway, Baby! Tyler was sitting next to Lindsay in the raft before they landed in New York City, and when he tries to start up a conversation with her, she forgets his name and calls him Dave. Later, when Lindsay says she loves it when people call her "baby,” Noah tells Tyler to make a mental note of that, but he tells Noah that he doesn't have a pen. .]] Slap Slap Revolution When Lindsay waves to Tyler and says "Hi, Daryl!,” Tyler already had enough and tries to remind Lindsay that they went out during Total Drama Island, but she says that he is confusing her with someone else and sadly states that the only person she was ever into on the show was Tyler, who was "never coming back." During the song ''Eine Kleine, Lindsay finally remembers Tyler and the excitement causes him to scream with joy and cause an avalanche. Lindsay later tells Leshawna and DJ in excitement that Tyler is back, even though he was there the whole time. The Am-AH-Zon Race In the economy section, Tyler tells Noah that lower class has "some perks," as Lindsay waves to him. When they reach the Amazon, Chris reveals they need to choose between two different ways to reach Machu Picchu. Lindsay chooses for Team Victory, while Tyler, hearing this, chooses the same way for Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. When Chris is on the walk-talkie with Gwen, Tyler picks up their conversation, and Lindsay, hearing Tyler is there, shouts towards Chris' walkie-talkie, "Hi Tyler!” Tyler then breaks the fourth wall by waving at the section of screen that she is on, despite her technically not even being there. In the end, Lindsay is seen with DJ in the first class cabin. She asks him if she could invite Tyler to join them, and he agrees. She then goes to get him. Can't Help Falling in Louvre Lindsay tells DJ how she can't wait to see her boyfriend, but before she can say his name, DJ tells her "his name's Tyler," to which Lindsay replies happily that she knows. Tyler is shown in the economy-class section complaining about how he misses Lindsay now that she's in first class, though he's glad she's finally won. When the two meet once the plane crashes in Paris, Lindsay tells everyone there's only one guy she wants to share this with, and that's Tyler, who she's "been dreaming about since they've been apart.” Tyler then appears and greets her, to which she questions whether it's Tyler, telling him he looks different in her head. Lindsay then questions whether he always wears a tracksuit, but then says it doesn't matter, because now that they're in Paris it "can only mean one thing!” Tyler starts to say "I know, I love-" before Lindsay cuts him off and screams "SHOPPING!" and that she'll get to buy new clothes for him (though, he was thinking more of Paris being the City of Love). Later, once all the teams are outside, Tyler asks Lindsay if she's okay carrying the pieces of statue on her own, then asks where DJ is. When Team Victory lose and Lindsay and DJ have to have a walk-off, Lindsay straight-away chooses Tyler as her model. Tyler doesn't like the hairstyles she gives him, telling her about what his hockey team will do once they see him. Lindsay then moves on to wardrobe and shows Tyler a drawing of a little girl with red dress carrying some balloons and ask him if this was "manly"enough for him. Tyler doesn't look too happy about modeling, but Lindsay claps enthusiastically for him. When Lindsay's design loses, Tyler goes to bid farewell to her and reassures her that the judges wouldn't know fashion if it smacked them in the head, to which Lindsay compliments him back "even if he's a bad walker.” Tyler boasts how at least his hockey team saw him with a "cute girlfriend for twenty minutes.” Lindsay calls him nice, and then asks for one quick kiss before she goes, but Chris stops them and says that they are running out of time, since it's only a thirty-minute television show. Lindsay stops at the doorway and tells Tyler before she jumps to "win for us,” and once more tries to blow him a kiss, but Chris stops her, complaining about the time again. She then jumps up, hitting the top of the door frame, before hitting the floor again and tumbling out. Chris has a satisfied smile while Tyler looks sad to see her go. Newf Kids on the Rock In the beginning of the episode when Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot was trying to make an alliance with DJ, Tyler yelled at him for not losing because Lindsay had to leave. When Tyler has to kiss a fish, Alejandro tells him to think of Lindsay. Tyler says that he misses her a lot and when he kisses the fish, he imagines it is Lindsay he is kissing. Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon When introducing Lindsay, Geoff mentions that she could not remember who Tyler was for six episodes. After everyone got attacked by animals, Lindsay was looking around, asking where Tyler was, while a monkey kept hitting her head, but she seemed to not even have noticed it. While asking about Tyler, she says everyone is stealing her lip gloss and she seemed to want him to help her, even if he is still in the competition. The EX-Files At the beginning of the episode, Tyler is seen complaining to Owen and Alejandro about what Duncan did, claiming he's a "Jerk with a capital G" and that he'd "never cheat on my Lindsay the way he hurt Courtney.” Later, Courtney flirts with Tyler in an attempt to make Duncan jealous, Tyler doesn't notice it until Alejandro points it out and tells him that Courtney is interested in him. Surprised, but not willing to betray Lindsay, Tyler just said, "I will never do that to my Lindsay." Over the course of the episode, Courtney flirts with Tyler in attempts to make Duncan jealous, but Tyler just ignores her, showing that he doesn't want to betray Lindsay. In the deleted clip, he sends a message to her while taking the Drop of Shame and ask her whether she remembers him this time. Aftermath Aftermayhem When Tyler injured himself, Lindsay called out his name in concern screaming, "Oh my gosh, Tyler!,” showing she still remembers his name several episodes later (Leshawna even bet Trent that she would remember Tyler's name this time). While sitting next to each other, Lindsay takes over nursing duty over Tyler before they are both chosen for the second chance challenge and her duty was taken over by Trent. During the second chance board game, one of Lindsay's challenges was to eat peppers with milk, while watching clips of Tyler getting injured, all without laughing. Lindsay wins the challenge, saying she could never laugh at her boyfriend. Once it was Tyler's turn, she encouraged him and shouted, "You can do it, Tyler!" but he was eliminated immediately. Hawaiian Style In the beginning of the episode they are seen making out, and for the rest of the episode they are seen next to each other. This is the very first episode they have kissed since The Very Last Episode, Really!. Both of them choose to side with Alejandro instead of Cody or Heather. In a deleted scene from the episode, Tyler and Lindsay, along with Harold and Leshawna and Duncan and Gwen, are seen together, relaxing on the beach. Hawaiian Punch The couple sat next to each other during the tie-breaker challenge between Cody and Alejandro. When Tyler was hit by a golf ball thrown accidentally by Heather, Lindsay looks worried. Later, Lindsay tries to wake him up as he was chosen to help Alejandro as his helper, but she ended up knocking him unconsciously with a single punch. Lindsay, with a worried expression, says that "He'll be so mad about this tomorrow." Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! The two make a brief cameo appearance at the start of this episode and are seen making out together on the yacht en route to Camp Wawanakwa. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot Camp TV During the show's beta phase, when it was still called Camp TV, Lindsay and Tyler were both characters still present at this stage. While Lindsay had very few physical changes between then and the present, Tyler's design got a complete overhaul. Nonetheless, they were both still depicted as being in a steady relationship, meaning it is the only relationship that remained the same in both Camp TV and Total Drama Island. Their relationship is like Bridgette and Geoff's, as they are seen making out several times in the promotional trailer. Trivia *This is the first couple to ever be established, separated, and reunited in the show's history. *This is the first couple in Total Drama that was formed when both members were from opposing teams. *This is the first couple in the series to be separated by seasons, and were the only couple separated in Total Drama Action. **Courtney and Duncan were separated in Total Drama Action at first, but the former later debuted. *This is the only couple that has stayed the same since Camp TV. *This is the only couple from the original casts in which the two members were never on the same team together. *This couple have lasted longer than any other relationship, as it started at the beginning of season one and is still active through season five with absolutely no break-ups or confrontations between either of them during that time. **Ironically, they were separated for a longer period of time than any other relationship. As of Heroes vs. Villains, they have been separated (with either Lindsay in the competition and Tyler isn't, or vice versa), for forty episodes. **This is also the only couple of the original cast to have never broken up. *This is one of only two couples that started in Total Drama Island that is still going strong as of Total Drama All-Stars. The other being Bridgette and Geoff. **Coincidentally, both couples are separated in one or more season as the male did not compete while the female did. **Additionally, only the female member from both couples makes a cameo in the fourth season while the male doesn't. *Both have no romantic interaction in either of the special episodes, despite apparently still being together at that time. **Both also had no romantic interaction throughout Total Drama Action since Tyler did not compete in the season. *Tyler seems to be more loyal in this relationship than Lindsay, as Tyler was seen rejecting Courtney when she was flirting with him in The EX-Files, while Lindsay was seen flirting with other guys such as Justin, Alejandro, and Trent likely due to having forgotten about Tyler at the moment, due to lack of intelligence, or because she believed that he was not in the competition at that time. **Tyler does however think that Gwen is hot behind Lindsay's back. *This is the one of the two couples to not have any romantic interactions in the opening sequence. The other being Harold and Leshawna. **Coincidentally, both couples consists of a female Screaming Gopher and a male Killer Bass. **This is the only Gopher/Bass couple to not have both members competing in all of the first three seasons. *This is one of the seven couples that is still currently together. The others being Bridgette and Geoff, Dakota and Sam, Mike and Zoey, Kotone and Richard, Alejandro and Heather, and Beth and Brady. See also Category:Interaction Category:Relationships